


Of Stupid Confessions and Dumb Oh Sehun

by LeeGyuAeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Romance, Yaoi, roommate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: “How? Tell me how?! ‘Park Chanyeol I’m not the straightest guy out here in the world and I’m so gay for you? Probably in love with you since the first time I bumped into you by the library?’. Does that even sound—"“Baekhyun?” a low voice called out for his name, a voice that definitely did not come from the other end of the phone and most certainly, positively not Oh Sehun’s voice.He knew it. Byun Baekhyun was doomed.





	Of Stupid Confessions and Dumb Oh Sehun

            Slamming the door shut on someone else’s face was not the most polite thing to do yet Byun Baekhyun finds himself doing that, locking the knob regardless in case his roommate, Park Chanyeol, forces his way in. Everyone knows he is a strong guy, despite those gangly legs tripping over nothing every day, Baekhyun’s mind crosses on the thought that his roommate could actually knock down his door. With back against the door, hands clammy against the door knob and cheeks flushed, he stammered.

“D-don’t you dare knock down my door, Chanyeol. I’m begging you.” Baekhyun pronounces, tongue tripping over words and breathing as shallow as it can. Another round of sharp knocks came and Baekhyun flinches but does not remove himself from the door. He should have been careful with his words, really.

“I won’t if you let me come in. Just talk to me Baek.” Chanyeol says from the other side, seemingly stopping with the knocks and opting to lean his forehead against the door. With hands curled and leaning against the knob, he turns it slowly and finds it not budging. Chanyeol groans.

“Please Baek, don’t hide.”

“Just forget what you heard Park Chanyeol.”

“Don’t do this please. You know I cannot just pretend to do that.” He replies incredulously, sighing and turning his back. Taking a few steps back, the taller simply lets his back slide on the door and sit down by the doorstep. With thin walls separating the two of them, Chanyeol considers the fact that maybe they could talk like this instead.

“Don’t hate me.”

“What makes you think I will?” Chanyeol queries in return, head tilting to the side as if giving the other a questioning glance. Stupidly, he knows Baekhyun won’t see it but he did it anyway.

“I don’t know. I mean we have been roomies for more than, what. Two years and you don’t even know of it.” Baekhyun answers so quietly, Chanyeol had to lean in closer to the door.

“So?”

“I don’t know!” Baekhyun exclaims, cheeks flaming pink more than ever and he slides down the door, hands ruffling his hair quite chaotically. If it helps, memories of Chanyeol ruffling his hair flashes by his thoughts and it flusters him even more.

“Baekhyun, please. I hope you don’t take my shocked expression as something dumb.”

“How will I then?”

“I am perplexed but not in that way, okay? I am open about it, and if it helps I’m also the same as you okay?”

Baekhyun softly gasps at that, eyes wide in apparent shock and fingering fiddling uncontrollably halts, but he continues as he remained silent, digressing the fact that his hot and ever handsome roommate is actually just like him; more or less, _gay_.

Whoever said admitting that they are one is easy could go to hell.

“Have you fallen asleep on me?”

“N-no! I was just… shocked.” Baekhyun stutters in reply, biting his lower lip in utter embarrassment as his earlier conversation by the phone with Sehun comes back in mind.

_“Seriously, if this is about him again Baek, I’ll force the words out of your tongue and tell it to him directly.” Sehun groans at the other end of the line and Baekhyun rolling his eyes at him._

_“I can’t help it. I’m frustrated. He doesn’t know I’m gay and very much, in love with the straightest guy in the world. Maybe if it helps, he had countless girls come over and had sex with them.” Baekhyun groans at that, pacing back and forth and sooner he settles at the counter, sitting by the stool. That one tiny detail that he was not able to hear was the door clicking open._

_“Then confess to him! God, you bother me every day about him like some creepy stalker.” Sehun grumbles in return, and Baekhyun could imagine the scowl on the younger’s face._

_“How? Tell me how?! ‘Park Chanyeol I’m not the straightest guy out here in the world and I’m so gay for you? Probably in love with you since the first time I bumped into you by the library?’. Does that even sound—“_

_“Baekhyun?” a low voice called out for his name, a voice that definitely did not come from the other end of the phone and most certainly, positively not Oh Sehun’s voice._

_Dropping the phone by the countertop, Baekhyun slowly turned to face his roommate’s shocked face. It was bothering when Baekhyun could not actually read him this time around when he was literally the most open book ever. The thought scared him and he had encountered enough homophobes in his life but the most one he was scared of being one of this is his object of affection, Park Chanyeol._

It was not the most pleasant type of confession ever but probably the most memorable and embarrassing one. Baekhyun groans quietly and burrows his face on his hands.

“Please don’t hate me…” Baekhyun says and he got no response in return.

“Chanyeol..?” he queries one more time and when there was no answer again, he panics. Baekhyun immediately stood, backing away as far away as he can when he was reminded of the fact that they both share duplicate keys for all the doors inside their shared apartment in cases of emergency.

 _This situation is definitely not an emergency!_ Baekhyun shouts at himself silently as he dives for his soft bed and covers himself with the fluffiest duvet ever, which he embarrassingly admits to fantasize about Chanyeol’s arms sometimes—

Sound of the door clicking, steps hurriedly paced towards his bed and a strong hand pulling off the cover from Baekhyun and everything was going too fast when he was faced with a blushing Chanyeol, ears and cheeks as red as they can be and hands fisted at his sides. They met gazes, but Chanyeol averts first and slowly slides himself on the bed.

One of Chanyeol’s hand throws the duvet over them and Baekhyun cannot exactly escape again when he finds himself caged within Chanyeol’s lean arms.

“What.” Baekhyun trails, losing all his breath and eyes too wide.

“Don’t push me away okay? Don’t hide again and please hear me out.”

A nod and Baekhyun tries not to lean in too much towards Chanyeol’s lean chest. The scent was tempting enough and the warmth of this arms around him were more heavenly than he initially thought.

“I probably, well scratch that. I like you too. Yeah, I love you too is most likely the accurate term.” Chanyeol says, chuckling nervously but he tightens the embrace on Baekhyun’s frame. He was blushing madly, more than he could ever admit in his whole existence but he does not mind really. Byun Baekhyun is in love with him as well and nothing could be better than that.

“Don’t joke around, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun anxiously shots back, thoughts a mess and everything that he deems fit to describe the term chaotic. Baekhyun tries to push away the hug but Park Chanyeol’s strength was not a joke.

“If you think I’m fooling you, I know that you understand how hard it is to admit to someone that you are gay, more or less in love with them too so please.” Chanyeol mumbles against his ear, closing his eyes and savoring the warmth that will probably escape him again seconds from now.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun did not squirm out of his hold. Two arms wrapped themselves against Chanyeol’s torso and the smaller finds himself closing his eyes, nose buried deep against Chanyeol’s chest.

“I know.” Baekhyun mumbles in return.

Finally, Chanyeol’s arms around Baekhyun was not a dream anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We better thank Oh Sehun and his dumb stupidity.”

“Aren’t you his friend? We owe him tons though.”

“A dumb friend but I’m thankful for him anyway.”

“Yeah, he brought you to me.”

“S-Stop being cheesy Park Chanyeol.”

“This is just the start, babe.”

“B-babe?”

“You don’t like it?”

“…”

“Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that entertained you guys! <3


End file.
